Crowley OC Love, Please review with your edits
by Capi.Mosiest.Brosiest
Summary: First fanfic, please help me along! In a musty tavern, Fergus MacLeod was drinking heavily at the bar. A stranger walks in and sits next to him. She has full lips and bedroom eyes. Unknown to him is that this was the night he was supposed to meet the love of his life. The one to save him from the hell he made. Instead he sells his soul. Rated M


Tell me my mistakes! Um I don't own Supernatural or the song Habits by Tove Lo... Dont sue yoloswag Just kidding

Opening the door I fumbled for the light switch. Dean had meticulously warned me to not go exploring, despite any strange noises. He, Sam and Kevin left not 2 minutes after I had arrived. Leaving me confused and unsure of what to do with myself.

So I cleaned; put books away; and after becoming more comfortable in this new environment went exploring. It's always been customary to disregard whatever Dean says anyways. Eventually finding the bathroom to freshen up in.

That's when I heard it. In the dead silence of the empty corridors that unknown feeling started to sink. The hallway lights were dim and from looking out from inside the bathroom it was eery. Sam had already explained that this was ground zero. Warded against everything but, that 'alone in the world' itch kept creeping up. So I started singing something I picked up on the radio. I sang often to myself mostly to distract me from thinking.

"I eat my dinner in my bathtub. Then I go to sex clubs. Watching freaky people gettin' it on. It doesn't make me nervous, if anything-" The melody was sweet and alluring albeit slightly off key and by no means something to be proud of. It was the kind of voice that vibrated in just the right way to melt you but, at the same time it was worn and tired. While singing I applied some eyeliner and was touching up the already painted lashes. Even after abandoning the words I still hummed to the tune.

_-BANG  
><em>The mascara tube dropped into the sink and so did my heart. It took several seconds to realize that the noise had echoed through the vent and was not in fact near me. I slowly peered through the slanted grate. It went straight back as far a I could tell. All warnings long forgotten I grabbed the angel blade Dean had graciously let me borrow and took off around the corner trying to find what was on the other side. When I reached a new hallway I slowed down and stepped cautiously, sure not to make a sound.

After creeping and listening, and then sitting and waiting, I heard nothing. Why not just snoop in all of them? Yeah that's a plan.

I opened the door closest and fumbled for a light switch. The room became illuminated showing a storage room full of file boxes. "One down..." I said I as I turned to leave.  
>"Running off so soon? It's rude, you know, to ignore people." A voice said, desperate and shrill at first before it calmed as the unknown found I was listening. And that was when I remembered what Dean had told had told me. A prisoner? They assumed it was okay to leave him unguarded which was reassuring. Time to go. I took one step more back toward the door reaching for the handle to which the door squealed slightly.<br>"Wait! Come on, for Christs sake! No one has fed me in a few days. I'd think those morons want me alive~" The voice said again leaving his sentence open as a question. What should I do? Dean specifically said to not to go into exploring. Although whatever he is must be at least weak if he thought it okay to leave me alone with it. I was strong and seasoned in the supernatural way but, those boys were always very protective. I really need to go. Turning I walked back into the room seeing right away that the back shelf wasn't stationary. Looking quickly I found the hidden lever and the rack moved reveling a man trapped in a demons trap. A single dim light shone above his head casting shadows all around the room.  
>"Eat huh?" I said eyeing the devils trap as well as the chains engraved with more demon type bindings, and not your average ones. These were strong.<br>"I had to say something to get you come here. By the way love, this is just a big misunderstanding. Why don't you be a dear and help me out of these?" He asked raising an eyebrow. His voice was ruff tinged with that accent but, the swagger of it told me that he was smooth talker. Very smooth. Probably a crossroads demon.

"Love, Dear? I think your confused." I eyed him clearly annoyed by the display when I suddenly felt weird. It could be best described as warm. Not physically but, mentally. Although as soon as I understood the foreign feeling it didn't stop me from blushing furiously. What the heck that is so creepy. Maybe he is some kind of emotion controller? I looked up about to ask what he was doing but, stopped once I saw his expression. He was staring at the ground, brows furrowed, clearly confused all of sudden for no apparent reason. Maybe something was in room affecting us both? I didn't smell anything but, sulfur. Besides the bunker was ground zero. It had to be him tricking me.  
>"What do you think your doing?" I asked viciously. He caught my eyes. They held for a second or two before he looked to space next to me focused on something.<br>"Bloody hell! What could the likes of you be doing here?" He roared. I immediately stepped back from where he was looking only to bump into a solid figure. I squeaked realizing I wasn't being attacked only bear hugged. In a daze I didn't move until he let go and all my weight settled to the ground.  
>"It's an exciting day! A very, very exciting day indeed!" He cooed. I, on the other jumped several feet back and drew the blade. Holding it solidly in front of me.<p>

"Dude, seriously!? Who are you, why are you naked? Never mind, just cover yourself!" I grew frantic. I fight monsters on a regular basis but this was new to me. I sensed he wasn't dangerous. At least that's what his demeanor seemed. The stranger didn't seem to hear me at all. He was just eyeing us both creepily.

"This beast, as you would say, is Cupid." The prisoner said. My heart skipped a beat.  
>"What? Like thee Cupid? Love arrows and shit?" My jaw hung open in stupor.<p>

"Yes! Isn't it wonderful? And such a beautiful day for, well love!" The naked grizzly's expression changed from happy to elated and several similar emotions in between. This guy was on something. He threw his hands up dramatically and clasped them over chest and sighed.  
>"Well since you caught me I'll tell you what I'm doing here. Besides this is such gorgeous story I cant just keep it too myself." He announced flicking his clasped hands left and right adoringly.<br>"That's swell and all but I how about you leave, so I can leave and to try an salvage the rest of my day." I said getting more and more irritated. Seriously a cupid giving me and this demon-whatever googoo eyes? Please that's ridiculous.  
>"I second that. Leave. Now angel." He said looking daggers. That was an order. This guy must think hes king shit.<br>"Hush, hush now little ones! Crowley when you were human forever ago you met this lovely lady. I would know, yes. I was there then too!" This time he didn't erratically changed expressions. Just stood there. Staring off into the distance recalling his past. Wait, Crowley?

"Hold up." I pointed the dagger at the prisoner. "You are the Crowley, the devil?" My face must have priceless because he abandoned his frown and smiled.  
>"Why yes, pleasure really. All the more reason to let me go. Believe it or not but things are happening right now-" Suddenly no words came from his mouth. He got red faced and turned to yell at the 'angel' who was looking slightly peeved.<p>

"That's no way to treat a guest! I am doing you guys a huge favor. The least you could do is listen to me." His was still elated but the expression adorned him was not. Instincts told me this was no good.  
>"Sorry sweets, we want to hear you. Really." And I suppose I actually did. This was getting interesting.<br>"Thank you! Pleasant as ever~ Anyhoo yes I was assigned to you two all those years ago. Although complications arised." At this he nodded knowingly and must have seen my skeptical face.

"Wait till I'm done. It was a tavern where you two met and I arrived early! Its not everyday you get to see soul mates! Fergus here was already in a drunken haze and before I could get you two near each other that demon came and I had to flee." He sighed remorsefully. I raised my hand as a student would and he raised his eyebrows approvingly.

"That's crazy. And what about soul mates now?" My brain was on overload and I just couldn't think straight. The King of Hell did not seem amused but, he didn't say word just observed... Or maybe he still couldn't talk.

"You two are soul mates! Someone here sold their soul so fast I couldn't intervene. Just like the name suggests you do in fact need both souls. But happy days! It happens so rarely and rarer yet to get a second chances decades later! I just had to come personally to finish the job." The cupid was back to funny faces and bounced foot to foot with glee. I clammed up. I've seen crazy stuff but, this is beyond. I stood thinking when the cupid suddenly appeared next to me with Crowley... unchained. He pushed us to together giggling and disappeared for good this time. He seemed just as stupefied as me but, my reaction speed was significantly slower. In all of 3 seconds I fell into him. He grabbed the weapon from hand, spun me around and held me to him. Blade cold against my throat.

"Crowley stop right now!" Dean roared. "Let her go." He urged slowly approaching. I held Crowley's wrist for dear life lest he pushed the blade harder into my skin. Unbeknown to me Sam was running down the hall gun in hand.  
>"Ah ah ah, I wouldn't do that Squirrel. Here's the deal, I'm going to leave and the lady's going escort me out of this death trap." He said with malice.<br>"I'm not doing shit to help you!" I struggled against his grip and in the process looked up at him. When our eyes met we both froze. His grip loosened but I couldn't move. It was like time had stopped.  
>Dried blood was pasted along the side of his face but that wasn't what I noticed. When we locked eyes all I was aware of was how close we were and how warm he felt. Dean looked on stunned and confused. We were all there psychically but I wasn't. My mind went on some cosmic plane where it was just Crowley and I. He was about ½ a foot taller than me but, our faces were so close. It seemed as if ropes caught anchor inside me and tightened pulling me closer to the monster. We were bonded and if I had the slightest wit about me, I would have escaped his grip and killed the demon. But I did not, and instead let my eyelids slowly drift.<p>

* * *

><p>Crowley was just as lost as Cassandra was, feeling the same things. He had one crazy thought. Kiss her. Ignoring all matter around him he leaned in closer. She in returned turned her jaw up slightly to meet his mouth. At her vulnerable display he suddenly remembered what was going on and grew angry. This was humanity. This was because of that moron. These thoughts subsided after a split second for when he looked at her leaning into him those feelings came back if only slightly and he almost did. He almost kissed her.<p>

* * *

><p>As fast as he could Sam had grabbed a gun out of his room and sprinted to the dungeon where Crowley was kept. As soon as he peered around doorway he saw, Crowley holding Cassandra with her back to him. The blade slowly lowering from her ivory skin. Him lowering to meet her lips and her mimicking it. Anger instantly crashed through Sam's thought process and before they touched a bullet drove into Crowley's head. Cassandra saw the bullet and saw the devils trap etched into it. Crowley fell backwards and dropped the angel blade.<p>

* * *

><p>It all append so fast but this time I was alert. Instantly I growled, ears raised stiffly. Crouching with tail lowered defensively. Dean was wavering and Sam looked hurt at my aggression.<p> 


End file.
